I'll Love You A Hundred Times More
by Nishinn
Summary: A hundred one-shots, a hundred stories. This is a collab-fic collection of one hundred one-shots of our beloved Percabeth, written by me, DaughterofApollo4ever, and VioletFan123. Contains lots of fluff, sweetness and some angst. Thank you, and we don't own PJO or HOO. Enjoy!
1. Just A Little Bit Of Rain

**Hey yall! This is a collab fic between me and my BFF VioletFan123.**

 **VioletFan123: Hi!**

 **Me: Alright, so this is a compilation of one-shots about some of our fave PJO/HOO ships!**

 **VioletFan123: Yeah, and we'll just say in the A/Ns who made the one-shot.**

 **Me:Feel free to give any suggestions! Thanks!**

 **VioletFan123: Alright, here's the first one DaughterOfApollo4Ever whipped up!**

 ** _Just A Little Bit Of Rain_**

* * *

Percy loved the rain, as long as they're not violent storms that tear houses down. Or Typhon. Or one of Zeus's rages.

Annabeth however, hated it. Everytime it rained, Annabeth couldn't help but feel alone and sad. It reminded her of those days when Percy had gone missing, when she ran away from home, when Thalia was still a tree, when Luke left Camp, when she went on her solo-death-quest for the Athena Parthenos...

She just couldn't but feel that way. Feel so sad and hopeful, wishing for the simpler days. Back when her life cycle went like this: wake up, train, read, train, try not to drool at Luke, train, finish building plans, try not to stab Percy, train, draw, read, sleep. Simple,right?

But she did prefer Percy being by her side, and being family with the crew of the Argo II, and being okay with her dad and his family. Also, life here in New Rome wasn't so bad after all. She and Percy lived in a cozy house of Annabeth's design, resembling the Athena and Poseidon cabins merged together and having 3 floors, located near the food district (Percy's choice) and right next to the other houses of the seven.

Annabeth sat in the comfy blue chair in the very corner of the living room. To her left was a small desk with a reading lamp, and to her right was a fairly big window. She looked out that window, watching the small droplets of rain fall onto the glass, watering the plants on their garden outside. Slowly she picked up her cup of hot tea laying on the window sill, blowing on it before taking a sip. She felt the heat of the tea spread through her mouth, throat, and eventually, chest. She felt comforted by the heat, but not that much. Her grey sweater did nothing for the coldness she felt. She already wore her hair down in an attempt to keep warm, but no avail. Annabeth sighed, taking another sip of her tea.

"Hey, Wise Girl." A familiar voice greeted from behind her, making her smile. She heard the front door close and a few footsteps muffled by the blue carpeting before being engulfed in a warm hug.

Yeah, just what she needed.

Annabeth turned her head, just in time to catch Percy's lips with her's. She felt the cushon sink as Percy pulled away, taking up all of the extra space in the couch. She felt Percy's strong arms wrap around her in a gentle hug.

"So how was training?" Annabeth ask, a smile on her face.

"Exhausting." Percy muttered, burying his nose in her golden locks. "Little kids are extremely hard to teach."

Annabeth let out a little laugh. "Just like you."

"Yeah, whatever." She heard Percy mutter, but she could tell he was smiling.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, with nothing to be heard but the sound of the rain, hammering against the house, and the wind rattling the trees outside.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Percy suddenly asked, shifting from his position, standing up straight.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked,snapping out of her daze of sadness. "Oh, um nothing. I'm...I'm fine."

She could feel Percy's questioning gaze at her, but she tried not to look. But he knew her too well. He could always sense when something was wrong with her. After a few seconds of silence, she finally gave in.

"Well," Annabeth started to say. "It might be kind of pathetic, but every time it rained... well, I always kind of felt alone. Like all of the sad memories just come rushing back and also all the good memories that are just out of reach. Every time it rains... well, I just feel kind kind of sad and sentimental. You, however, love the rain." She grumbled.

"It is a fact." Percy grinned. "But c'mon Wise Girl. If it rains, it's okay to feel even just the slightest bit sad, but don't let it take over." He wrapped his arm around her once again. "I'm here for you. Always." Percy shifted his body so he was looking straight at her. His sea-green eyes meeting her grey ones, matching the clouds in the rainy sky.

Annabeth smiled. "I love you." The words had just pulled out of her mouth without her meaning too. He could always make her day better. Gods, she loved this boy. "You're right. For the Seaweed Brain you are, you're pretty dam smart."

"And handsome."

"Don't overestimate yourself. But yeah, you're right."

"When am I not?"

Annabeth was about to retort back to his smirking face, but he cut her off. "Anyway, it's just a little bit of rain." And with that, he pulled her close and kissed her, making Annabeth feel like her brain was spinning like every time they did, and making her feel like the rain was going away.

* * *

 **Yaaay the rain inspired me to write this! Correction: it was a thunderstorm. I dont know why the thunderstorm inspired me for a soft and gentle story.**

 **Okay, ciao! ~Apollo'sHappyDaugter**


	2. The Quest

**hey guys! So this is just a sad little fic I whipped up. Annabeth Is already about...seventy, eighty maybe? Anyway, she has kind of aged in this one shot. I hope you like it! :) or cry over it... or try to kill me... or the current device being used by yourself...**

 **~DaughterOfApollo ✌**

 **The Quest**

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth greeted, sitting down on the wet grass with a littke difficulty. She was holding her math book tight in her lap, setting her small basket by her side.. "It seems kind of petty and weird... but I just... I hate them." Annabeth breathed. "The monsters, the gods.. ugh. I guess I'm not the almighty and great Annabeth Chase anymore, huh?" She sighed, pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Remember that time when we were kids... when we were twelve... when i kind of hated you? Well, during that first quest... I had to admit you were kind of brave. And cute. And I guess I kind of liked you then. That was such a long time agon." Annabeth stared at her reflection in the small puddle of rain that had formed after the recent storm. She had grown very thin, and her usualy golden hair had lost some of it's color, turning white with age.. But her grey eyes were still as stormy and calculating as ever. But to Percy, she was, and will always be, the most beautiful girl there ever is.

" Seventy years... Seventy years for a demigod to live. Quite uniqe,isn't it?" Annabeth spoke, pulling out a few weeds that had grown on the soil.

Carefully, she took out the flowers from her basket and put them over the grave.

She brushed a shaking, wrinkled hand over the gravestone lined with gold.

 **Perseus "Percy" Jackson**

 **Son of Poseidon**

 **One of the greatest heroes to ever live**

Annabeth let out a small laugh. "One of the greatest..." She mused. "They got your tiltle wrong Seaweed Brain. They should've written 'The Greatest.' Ha." She smiled, a sad smile that graced her withered old features.

"I love you, Percy." She whispered, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I miss you..."

Annabeth sat in her rocking chair, alone in the Jackson household. Her children, Luke and Adromeda, were supposed to be visiting today, but it seems they would come tonight.

Annabeth stared at an old portrait hanging on the wall. It was of her and Percy, when they had their first underwater kiss. It was a gift from Iris, who had painted it so that it looked exactly like the real thing. It made Annabeth reminice everthing that had happened in her life. From running away to meeting Luke and Thalia, from her first quest to the second Titan War, from that first underwater kiss to having Percy dissapear, from her time on the Argo II to defeating Gaea, from going to collage in new rome to settling down in a house of her design with Percy, from getting married to that first night that led them to their first child, and to the night that led them to their second child, to every single memory with her family, her quests, adventures, and Percy. She remembered his sea green eyes that she loved so much. She remembered the day that she was born until the day Percy had died.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, Percy..." And with that, she closed her eyes, breathing out once, letting herself rest. She had found peace. Finally, to rest after all these years. She had the best adventure ever, that all started with Percy. But all adventures must come to an end. But she thanked everyone and everything for making her life full, making her life one big adventure with ups and downs and twists and turns. And after all that rush, she had finally rested. She finally had finished. She knew that her it was over, her time had come.

The quest is over, and It's time to claim her reward.


	3. Punishment

**Hey guys! This was originally a headcannon, so apologies if its short.**

 **And tragic.**

 **Warning: contains some very dark content may cause a feel attack so prepare some pillows fir your phone.**

 **The Worst Punishment  
**

Percy sat on his bunk inside his cabin. Everything inside had been wrecked to pieces, his sword lay on the ground infront of him, covered in blood. His blood. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand why he wouldn't die.

The cabin was silent, except of the angry sobs that echoed from Percy.

He held his head in his hands, confused and angry. How could he let her die? How could he let Annabeth die? Being tied up by twenty different monsters thirty feet away from her wasn't an excuse. He was supposed to save her. He was supposed to protect her. She died infront of his very eyes but now he couldn't die himself?!

"Percy?" A small voice interupted his thoughts, followed by a small gasp. "Percy..." it was Thalia coming to check on him. Her hesd poked out the small opening on the door.

"What?" Came a muffled, strangled voice. Percy couldn't believe he was actually talking.

"I'm sorry, but..." Thalia trailed off. "We know who made you immortal. And sent the monsters to kill Annabeth."

Percy looked up, his sea-green eyes bloodshot and dark. "Who?" He asked in a deadly calm tone.

Thalia bit back a scream. "It was..."

...

Annabeth sobbed. She didn't care if she had a mansion, a happy place to live, all her former friends by her side.

Percy wasn't with her. She wasn't allowed to be reborn. The worst part is, Percy's immortal. And it was all Hera's fault.

"C'mon, Annabeth." Luke comforted, rubbing her back. "It'll be alright. You're in elysium now."

"Yeah!" Selina piped up. "You'll live happily ever after here!"

"Percy..." Annabeth chocked out a sob.

"You know, he still loves you. No matter what happens. Even if you're lives appart." Beckendorf offered.

"Not helping!" Selina growled.

"Percy..." Annabeth chocked out again.

There wasn't anything she could do. Nothing Percy could do. No one could break the curse. Not even Hades, for some unknown reason.

Hera knew. She knew Tartarus wasn't enough. Death, the Phlegethon, torture by monsters... nothing was as sick and twisted than what she had here. And Aphrodite wanted to murder her.

So went along with it. Had it payed off? Watching two lovers suffer eternal agony just because Hera was jealous of their love?

She didn't know. She didn't know what to think. It was irreversable anyway. So what use would it be if both camps and some Egyptian and Norse friends came pounding into the throne room? She was a goddess! She could do whatever she wanted.

But she still wasn't sure about the worst punishment she gave the two heroes.

 **Sick? Yes. Twisted? Yes. Inapropriate for your heart and emotional health? Very much.**

 **Feels Master, out!**

 **~Apollo's Daughter**


	4. The Fall

_**VioletFan123:**_ **Hey guys! Finally my chapter is heeerrrreee sorry for letting you wait XD THERE WAS SO MANY THINGS TO DO AARRGGGHHH ASDFGHJKL**

 **Errmmm guys really sorry TTATT I though I'm going to be able to post my comedy-whatever XD**

 **I'm listening to inspirational piano music. That's why I'm determined here.**

 _ **DaughterOfApollo4ever:**_ **Yeah. I wrote the last part of the fanfic. This is undobtedly 80% the work of VioletFan. Credits to her her most of the story and to me for that last bit.**

 _ **VioletFan123:**_ ***cough* Annabeth's birthday *cough* Set in HoH, and I'll copy DaughterOfApollo XD FEELS XD XD XD and a part of the chapter where she fell (?)**

 **disclaimer: WHY DO I HAVE TO SOMETHING EVERONE KNOWS THAT I DON'T HAVE**

Annabeth never knew what to think on her seventeenth birthday.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, attempting to wipe them away, but found herself not being able to. She was too weak, she was throbbing with pain all over, physically, mentally, emotionally. She tried to formulate some kind of straight and decent thought about everything that had happened, but she could think of nothing . . .

. . . but one person, the one she had missed the most, only to be separated from him again. And within the short time they had reunited, she realized how much more she loved him and how much she had wanted him back. Now he was gone. He wasn't able to catch her when she fell. She fought the tears. She cringed as she recollected memories.

The old times felt more amicable, where challenges were Capture the Flag or the lava wall. Her previous thoughts jabbed with pernicious lines because of her experiences with all kinds of pain; running away, being betrayed, lifting the sky, broken promises, losing Percy . . .

Percy . . .

"ANNABETH! DON'T LET GO!"

The sound of Percy's voice echoed through the chamber, while he protested and protested against the others who were vacuously yet firmly holding him back from Annabeth's seemingly unreachable grasp. He whirled his body repetitively, his mind mesmerized to one thought: Save Annabeth. She could feel that that was what he thought. She could barely see, with his unfaltering expression. She could barely hear, with the shouting of her name in determination, but with languishing fear.

"—N'T LET GO!"

She heard his voice again. Her mind was in a blur. Her ankle throbbed. Her head swirled with blankness and at the same time emotions that she couldn't express. She couldn't even feel herself, even the grip of her hands on the ledge, or the dark wind that unconsciously passed by.

"ANNABETH!" Percy wriggled against the others' grasps.

"DON'T LET GO!"

Finally, she heard him clearly; his voice vibrated in her ears. Don't let go. Those three words that she was supposed to be able to follow, but she had been never able to obligate. She could feel how he wanted to salvage her from this darkness. His voice dissipated within the chorus of evil cackles that threatened the overhanging chamber. Her thoughts shifted, wavering her focus. She attempted to comprehend information, but she could not, and all she could do was hold onto the ledge and let her sadness subside in her heart, her tears still freely flowing, looking at a hazy figure of Percy trying to unbind himself from Jason's, Hazel's and Frank's intolerable grip on him.

The web was tightening on her feet, and she yelped in frustration. Percy was again shouting her name.

Let her die. Her pride will be the reason for your end.

ANNABETH!

No . . . Annabeth's could now feel the whole pain in her ankle, almost as though it was threatening to be ripped of her body. She couldn't withstand the pain much longer. But Percy was almost there, just feet away, and one more push and he'd be able to reach her. Annabeth's confidence lingered as she glanced over the others who were holing him back. What was this feeling? She felt hopelessness when there was a chance.

Despair.

Annabeth lost her grip, suppressed another yelp, and gripped another ledge, two feet away from the first. The string momentarily loosened in her favor, but it stung even more when it pulled firmly downward– it was tighter, she thought. She was tempted to let go and peacefully plummet down to wherever the gap held for her.

"ANNABETH! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"YOU HAVE TO HOLD ON!"

But she couldn't.

She could see a figure, lifting up the Athena Parthenos to a ship– arguably the Argo II. Nico and Piper were standing still, motionless.

I guess this would be the end of me.

No Annabeth, you have to hold on.

Her mental state was already driving out of control. Proof was when trying to concentrate in one thought, she would shift to another. Two sides were fighting. She didn't want to give up, but giving up was the best choice to adjudge safety for them, for Percy. She couldn't afford seeing him hurt at the situation at hand. She calculated all the possibilities. Those were . . . eidolons. Yes, eidolons that possessed Hazel, Jason and Frank. If Percy managed to go free, it would be most probable that one of them would counter his propel to her. If he didn't do anything, they would drag him further back. If he made a mistake while wriggling free, he would risk his life even more. If she wasn't there for Percy to save . . . If Percy didn't need to save anyone . . .

Percy couldn't save her.

She couldn't think straight. She already reminded herself that the choices were limited, probably to two choices. To let go or to wait. But she kept telling herself, there must be another way. Like how she found out the other choice for the cavern.

That was a given choice, only left unsaid. She had perceived it with the surroundings. But what could be perceived here?

She raised her free hand and attempted to reach for Percy, but it was too far, too much. She was weakened. Why were the others holding him back? Were they only worried about Percy's wellbeing?

So many questions left unanswered. So many answers needing explanation. So much things to do . . . and Annabeth knew that she wasn't destined to do that.

If Percy didn't need to save anyone . . .

She closed her eyes and loosened her grip on the ledge and plummeted down the abyss no one could reach.

Percy watched hopelessly. Her hand losing grasp of the ledge and her figure disappearing in the darkness.

Percy had told her to hold on, right?

Jason, Frank and Hazel hadn't let him go by the time he perceived that Annabeth DID let herself fall down that cliff.

Pure distraught took over him as the realization broke him. He could see the golden glimmer in the eyes of his friends who were holding him back, only, they weren't his friends. Eidolons. The possessing spirits again.

He didn't realize it at first, but the grip on his arms had loosened. The golden glimmer was fading.

He felt the tears streams down his face, but he didn't care. The girl he loved was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He fell to his knees at the edge of that abyss, contemplating whether to jump in or not. Jumping in was seriously tempting, at least he won't have to deal with this stupid life anymore, right?

He looked behind him. His friends were dazed after the eidolons left their bodies. He stood up, a grim expression set upon his face.

He stared down at the gaping hole in front of him.

Then he jumped.

—-—-—-—-

 **Daughter** _ **OfApollo4Ever:**_ **LALALALALA I BROKE YOU. :D**

 **VioletFan123: why**


	5. Giving Up?

Ever since Percy dissapeared, I've been searching non-stop. Everyday, my first thought would be to find him. Get even the smallest trace of him. I would walk the streets of NYC, hoping that in a random alleyway, he'd be there. I went to Sally and Paul's apartment too. Sometimes, I just sat in his room for a while, staring at the pictures of his loved ones he kept on his bedside table. Pictures of us. Then I'd continue my search, brushing away the tears.

Then months passed. I felt alone. I felt like everyone else had given up the search. Those thoughts came pouring into my mind one night, thus becoming the first thoughts when I woke up.

It was that one particular morning. I sat up in my bed, seeing the sleeping forms of my siblings in the darkness. It was just before sunrise, my favourite time of the day.

Slipping my denim shorts on, I left my cabin. Everything was still so peaceful this time of day. I made my way to the beach, feeling the sand envelope my bare feet. A dim, orange light had started climbing it's way upwards, into the sky, but it was a long way off. Just like my search. Just like him...

The cold ocean breeze wafted over me as I made my way down to the shore, the sand scattering around my legs. I heard the gentle swishing of the waves, the ocean foam lining them. Then, I walked up until my feet were enveloped every time the tide rushed forward. Everything reminded me of Percy, the only one I could trust. The only one I _knew_ I could trust. The only one I really, really loved. And missed so badly... Just then, the sun reached that point where it's light touched the water, turning it a beautiful shade of green, just like his eyes. I walked a few steps backward and sat down on the sand, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt the tears slowly drip down my cheeks as I reminiced everything. Pretty soon, the sun was almost in the middle of the sky, but I never noticed until my new friend, Piper sat down next to me in her denim shorts and camp shirt, her choppy brown hair as messy, but nice, all the same.

"Hey, Annabeth." She greeted, smiling. I tipped my head in a little nod, but didn't reply. Her smile wavered. "You aren't searching today...?"

I shook my head lightly, fresh tears brimming in my eyes. She officially frowned. "But why?" She asked.

"I... I-I don't know. I-It's like there's n-no more hope... I-I can't... wh-what if he doesn't remember me?" I muttered, sobbing. Piper put her arms on my shoulders and just smiled soflty.

"But you love him, don't you?" I nodded. "Question: has he ever given up on you?" I thought for a while, then shook my head. The realization hurt. Percy had never given up on me, but here I was. About to give up on him. He seemed to always be there when I needed him. He was probably annoyed whenever I talked about Luke. Maybe even jealous. But when Rachel came along, I lost all comprehendable hope.

"So what if he doesn't remember?" Piper told me. "He loves you, and love is never forgotten. I promise."

I nodded lightly. But it still hurt. The fact that I can't find him... no. I will find him. I have to.

"And now, he needs you more than ever. " Piper continued. "You love him and you will find him. You will find him because you love him. And if he doesn't remember, make him. But I have a feeling you won't have to." She smiled. I nodded lightly.

"Y-you know..." I muttered. "Maybe I-I won't be s-searching that much today. I-I'll just visit h-his family."

Piper gave me one last reassuring smile, then she stood up and trodded back up the dunes.

I stared at the horizon one more time. And I felt like it was staring back at me. I dried my tears and stood up, the sand falling down my legs as I did so.

I had a little break for the rest of the day. I visited Percy's place and then came back here to camp. I'm laying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I turned my head to face a picture of Percy on my night stand. I stared back at those familiar sea-green eyes, hoping that one day, I might be able to see them again. And that I might be able to run my fingers through that tangle of jet back hair again...

...no, I _will._ I _will_ see him. I _will_ find him. And I am never giving up.

 _~Apollo'sAweshumDaughter_


	6. Incurable

**Hey guys! Whew, been a while since our last update. Welp, you'll find this a highly unusual fic from me, considering I've never written a songfic before. Well, first time for everything. Hope you Like it! (WARNING: SWEARING, BLOOD, SELF-HARM… lots o'angst… feels about Percabeth and MCR at the same time…)**

 **Song's** _ **"Cancer"**_ **by My Chemical Romance. Song rights go to them, character rights go to Rick. Listen to the song if you haven't, you'll cry harder.**

 **Oh, and btw, it's a Mortal AU. Yep, enjoy the Percabeth! Fluff/ Angst.**

 **~DaughterOfApollo4Evah**

* * *

"Chase…? Annabeth, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, sir. Room 508. Have a good day."

Percy mumbled his thanks to the receptionist, making his way across the hallway to the elevators. A small kid was walking passed him alongside his mother, who was trying to console his little tantrum with a colorful lollipop. Percy sighed and kept walking, checking his watch and making sure he was on time.

Five minutes late. Ugh, New York Traffic.

He fidgeted with the box in his hands, filled with all the sugary sweets his Wise Girl loved. A man bumped into him as he reached the elevator, causing him to stumble. He shook his head, trying hard to keep his eyes open. It's been a day since he got the call, and already he was losing himself.

The day Annabeth started coughing up blood, he'd felt a sense of dread slowly building up inside him. He made sure to keep her safe 24/7, staying by her side, and making sure she got what she needed without much effort. He kept praying all she had was a bad case of the flu, some weird pneumonia that could still be cured with the right amount of money. God knows he'd sell his soul for her well-being.

Yet there he was, harboring the knowledge that what she had… what she really had was something that couldn't be cured. He was making his way up to sights of who-knows-what, will he find her paler and weaker than he'd last seen her, tubes connected to her body, clothes covered in blood? How bad was she? Was there still a chance? Was it minor? Did she have a year left or roughly a week?

Percy had to push aside all these questions buzzing around in his head. He had to be there for her. He had to be strong. He had to be the one to give her hope. She _needed_ him, especially now. But… he needed her too…

His footsteps echoed down the hallway, gleaming florescent lights illuminating the whitewashed walls. He counted the doors, the anxiety and dread growing as each one passed.

504…505…506…507…

508.

He stopped abruptly, hands fidgeting nervously with the box of treats. She was in there, two steps in front of him, a knob-turn away. He kept staring for what seemed like hours, until the door opened for him.

The surprised look on Mr. Chase's face was enough to break Percy out of his frozen state. "Percy?" The older man said, glasses gleaming in the light.

Percy tried for a smile. "Hey, Mr. Chase. Is Annabeth in there?" he said dumbly. Of course she was in there. She had freaking _cancer._

Thankfully, Frederick didn't seem to acknowledge his question. "Do you want to come in, Percy?" he asked with a kind smile. His voice was heavy with exhaustion, his hair disheveled and uncombed. He'd probably been up all night, just like Percy.

Since he got the call, he wasn't exactly able to console himself. The situation was #1 on the "list of things that could go wrong with what's happening right now." He gulped and nodded, entering the room with shaking legs.

 _ **Turn away…**_

 _Oh God._ Annabeth was sickly and pale, the deep circles under her eyes indicating just how terrified she was of what was happening to herself. Her usually lively blond hair was now matted to her face and neck, giving her the appearance of a kitten caught in the rain. Her grey eyes were dull and sunken, but they brightened a little as she saw Percy enter the room.

"Seaweed Brain," she croaked, an amused smile on her lips, which seemed redder than usual.

Percy stared at her, frozen in place under the open doorway. He wanted to say something, anything to comfort her. A witty joke, a lame pun, even a stupid "what's up?" But no. He couldn't speak, he couldn't-

"Percy…?" Her gaze lost its small spark of mirth and she looked down onto her lap. "I… I look terrible, don't I?'

That snapped him out of it. "No, no! You… you still look amazing to me. I mean, c'mon, you're beautiful no matter what. Have you ever looked in a mirror?" he tried for another pained smile, walking towards her bed carefully. He sat on a chair next to her bedside, now eye-level with her. "You still look like my Wise Girl."

Annabeth scoffed, the playful smile returning to her blood-stained lips. "And you still look like a Seaweed Brain." She laughed. "That means extremely handsome and… well, dorky."

Percy groaned sarcastically and started laughing along with her. It felt good to laugh with her again. And that feeling of warmth and simple joy lit up the dreary room, for about three seconds.

Annabeth's laughing soon turned into a hacking fit. Blood spilled through her fingers as she wheezed out anything and everything in her lungs. Mr. Chase came rushing to help clean up the blood, and Percy tried to help, rubbing slow circles across her back as the fit subsided.

 _ **If you could get me a drink, Of water, 'Cause my lips are chapped and faded…**_

It's been two weeks. Percy stayed a minimum to two days and a night, going back home for a few hours, maybe half a day when he was _that_ exhausted and Annabeth insisted on some rest for himself. He always left unwillingly, taking him twenty minutes to reassure her he'd be back, though it felt like he was trying to reassure himself more, and he never said "goodbye." He feared that if he'd actually speak that word, she'd be gone in an instant.

He'd been in the hospital for three days in a row now. His duffel bag of clothing and other needs was shoved into the corner of the room, out of the way of everything. It was about seven a.m., the doctor was going to give his hourly round in about half an hour.

Annabeth was awake, her eyelids were heavy as lead weights, yet when she closed them she found them unable to stay shut. She stared at Percy, his curled up, sleeping form shifting slightly under the covers of the visitor's sofa, the space less than half the size of Annabeth's hospital bed. She could see the dark circles around his eyes, he looked like Nico and Thalia with eyeliner combined. God, he's been so tired from the previous night… the attacks were worse, Annabeth having to call on him every less than an hour or so. She tried hard to hide the slightest coughs, spitting out the blood on her own. She hated it every time he was to wake after a five minute sleep- all because of her stupid, worthless immune system.

He'd just been drifting off now, his body slowly relaxing. That's when Annabeth felt it, the rising itch in her throat, soon turning into a burning inferno as a series of violent hacking followed. Percy sat up immediately. Annabeth mentally scolded herself.

Eventually the coughing subsided, as per usual. He gazed at her comfortingly, holding her hand in his. Annabeth felt embarrassed. It's been a while since she'd used a mirror. She knew she most definitely looked like Medusa by now… and how he still stared at her like she was the most enchanting thing to ever exist? Yeah, she didn't deserve that.

"Perce, could… could you get me a glass of water or something?" Her lips cracked as she spoke, new wounds tearing open on the dry skin.

He smiled, tired sea green eyes twinkling with hopefulness. "No problem."

Anything to get him to stop staring at her too much. What if he finally noticed every fault about her after a while of staring? What if he suddenly realized how worthless his efforts were? That she would just… die, in the end.

 _ **Call my Aunt Marie, Help her gather all my things…**_

"Maybe you should call her… she's always been nice to… to me…" Annabeth's voice echoed throughout the room, her barely audible croaks filling Percy's ears. Frederick shook his head.

"Annabeth, sweetie," he started, grasping her hand. "She's still in California and… and well, why do you need her?"

She gazed up at him, her expression blank and partly far away. "She knows where all my things are… my favorite stuff… she gave me that journal, my teddy bear… I even showed her the necklace Percy gave me last year… she cared about me… like Percy…"

Percy looked away, trying to hold in all the emotions threatening to start spilling out. He couldn't collapse in front of her, not in this state. He had to wait for her to get better first, he had to help her do that. She had to get better. She _had_ to.

 _ **And bury me in all my favorite colors, my sisters and my brothers, still…**_

"You know what'd be nice, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth croaked, shifting his hand that rested on hers, playing with the fingers. "Like… if I would be buried with all my favorite stuff…"

Percy's brows furrowed, panic rising in his chest. "Wh-what…?"

"Like, if I had those greyish caskets… maybe even silver… and like, the banners would be my number one favorite color…"

Percy gulped. He felt extremely nervous about how quickly she was accepting the thought of death. But he managed to submit to her question. "And… what _is_ your favorite color? I thought it was grey…" he said, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Annabeth looked up at him, a sudden clarity in her eyes as she stared into his. "Like your eyes…" she whispered. "Sea green. Because of your eyes… they're amazing…"

Percy almost smiled, almost forgetting the fact that she was talking about the color scheme of her burial. He sighed and puller her hand up, planting a small kiss on the back of her palm and keeping it there. "Don't say that…" he mumbled into her skin. "Please don't say things like that… you'll get better. I-"

"Please don't promise what you can't keep…"

 _ **I will not kiss you…**_

Annabeth turned away, knowing that she'd just killed him inside.

"Annabeth…?" his voice was broken and heavy, the weight of everything he'd been holding in crashing down on that one word.

"Percy… I-I can't…" her voice quavered. Her vision started blurring and everything seemed to spiral further away from her grasp than it already was. She wanted to apologize, so, so bad… but she simply can't…. she couldn't explain exactly why she denied him that one kiss. Cancer wasn't freaking _contagious_ that way. Nothing was wrong with that. But she couldn't… she couldn't bear another act of kindness from him, much less another declaration of his love for her. It hurt her inside, because she knew, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard _he_ tried, she wouldn't make it through. He'd lose her in the end. She'd never be able to repay all the love he'd given her. The worse part was that he wanted nothing in return.

God… this boy was so sweet. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve his love after all the crap she put him through.

' _ **Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…**_

She watched him every time he was at rest. She watched his tired little notions- the lazy flop of his arm on his stomach, how he didn't bother to comb his hair much, how he never really cared for the food stains on his face and clothing. Annabeth remembered his constant sarcastic remarks, his once annoying smirk that eventually grew to be extremely attractive somehow, his terrible puns he would always make in an attempt to make her laugh.

She would miss that. All of that and more. She didn't want to leave him, yet… she knew she'd have to. She'd have to face that reality constantly now. She was going to leave him, and it would _hurt._

 _ **Turn away, 'cause I'm awful just to see**_

' _ **Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body…**_

This was the normal process, Annabeth knew. This is how chemo _worked._ This is how cancer worked. She'd seen this on TV, read books about this, and had several lectures about this in school. But she'd underestimated it. It was more terrifying than it looked on screen, in the pictures.

She wasn't like one of those popular chicks, like Drew Tanaka back at her school. She didn't dedicate twenty hours of her day on hair management. One time in science class, when Percy was assigned her partner in 7th grade and she'd just only had a crush on him under all the annoyance, he had accidentally singed her hair with a misused Bunsen burner. Sure, she was a little mad at him, but she never cared for the singed hair much after that. She even laughed at his horrified expression and constant apologies, until he laughed along with her.

And now Annabeth was wrapping a silken cloth around her head to hide… well, you know what.

Percy always reassure her that she was still beautiful, that she was amazing no matter what. Annabeth was grateful, like always, but she couldn't help but feel like a leech- sapping away at his strength to keep herself going. The worse part was that he was intentionally giving her all he could.

Annabeth wiped furiously at the tears dripping down her sunken cheeks. If she cried, her coughing could get worse and it would be more painful. She didn't want Percy to worry.

 _ **Oh, my agony... know that I will never marry…**_

She was staring at Percy's sleeping form again, dead midnight per usual. She couldn't sleep, but she'd successfully managed to let him rest for the past twenty minutes without having to wake him up- which was an achievement. She was thinking random thoughts, mostly about what was going on inside her body and outside the hospital… then a random thought struck her.

After she died, they'd all mourn of course. They'd grieve, then begin the process of moving on. Her parents still had Bobby and Matthew to take care of, so at least they have a distraction. But Percy…

She chocked back a sob at the thought. He wouldn't be moving on so easily, she knew that much. She doubted he'd be fine even after two years. Would he meet someone new? Would this new girl console him somehow? Would she help him move on from Annabeth?

No, probably not. Percy wouldn't, although Annabeth almost wished he would. She didn't want him to live the rest of his life emptily, all because of her. And she remembered that one talk they had.

Annabeth had always been the one with the plans. She had always been the one to decide on things and knew exactly what to do. But when Percy confessed that he wanted them to have a life together, to travel to some distant country like Rome or Greece or wherever, and just… live there. In peace. Build a family.

Thinking about it then was slightly scary. Like, a _family?_ But then she remembered that this was _Percy._ And he was talking about the future, about what he wanted for the both of them in time. And… frankly, it was really sweet. The only thing sweeter than that was when he thought she was uncomfortable with it and apologized repeatedly thinking she didn't want to be with him in that way, him fearing that she didn't really love him like that. It took Annabeth a fit of laughter to let him know how wrong he was. She'd love him no matter what.

But here she was now, stuck in her deathbed, knowing that in perhaps a month or so the future she'd wanted, that future he'd planned, would all mean nothing. She'd never marry the boy she loved.

 _ **Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo, And counting down the days to go,**_

 _ **It just ain't living…**_

"I don't _care!_ "

"Will you just _shut up?!"_

Percy let out an exasperated groan and plopped back down on the sofa, anger and frustration seeping from his tired form. Annabeth glared at him from her bed, tears threatening to rise up below her anger. Her chest heaved in a struggle to keep her breathing. She coughed once, twice.

"I… I'm sorry."

Annabeth looked up, wiping what blood had gathered on her fingers mindlessly onto her blanket. He was slouched, arms resting on his knees. He looked up at her with tired eyes rimmed red, dark bags encircling them. She knew why they were always like that. Sure, lack of sleep helped, but she knew that he'd been strong for too long. He was just human, after all, and when all the emotions build up… humans have to burst, let them out. He just didn't want to break down in front of her.

Her anger immediately melted away replaced by the familiar sense of guilt.

She sighed and closed her eyes, laying back down on the bed. She couldn't bear to look at him another second without crying.

"No, I'm sorry." She breathed. "I-I just… I guess I'm just getting sick of it all. I don't even remember what we were fighting about." She chuckled weakly. "It… It's just the chemo- it's wearing me out. I'm just… so tired." She managed to open her eyes and look back at him. He was staring at her intently and almost painfully.

He looked away, fixing his gaze on the night stand. "I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I didn't… I guess I didn't really take that into consideration." He sighed, seeming almost angry with himself. "I know I'm an idiot, and I'm not always the best company. And… and I know I can be a pain and apparently too thick-headed to take much of a hint or… whatever you used to call me. And you're right. I'm sorry if I wasn't really what you were hoping for…" he trailed off, voice cracking. It broke Annabeth's heart.

"Percy…" she didn't know what to say. He blamed himself for everything and it was oh so sweet, if not frustrating at times. She just wanted to kiss him, shut him up and tell him it would all be okay, that she'd get better. But she won't get better. How many days were left? Last the doctor said she had at least a few more months or so…

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "We're both tired, I know. I guess it's just the fact that I'm getting sick of it all- the chemo, the meds, always having to rely on you… I'm sorry."

He looked back at her, an apologetic smile playing on his lips. "Yeah well… I like you relying on me." He said.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile back, rolling her eyes for emphasis. "Don't get your head too big, Seaweed Brain." And when Percy laughed, she felt that wonderful sensation that she just might make it through this.

Well, it was just a sensation after all. But a little meaningless hope feels pretty nice every once in a while.

 _ **And I just hope you know**_

 _ **That if you say, Good Bye today, I ask you to be true…'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…**_

Annabeth groaned, trying to stretch out her hand, wincing at the strain the slight movement caused her. The due date was getting closer, her strength was almost nonexistent. She tried to breath, get a little more oxygen into her shriveled-up lungs, but the pain killers were already wearing off. Each breath sapped more and more of her strength.

She didn't know how much more of this she could endure.

Percy stared at her helplessly, rubbing smooth circles over the back of her hand. He'd never felt so… defeated, so useless. She was suffering, yet he knew there was nothing more he could do than just… _be there._

He didn't want to say goodbye. He knew he'd have to, she wasn't improving _at all,_ only getting worse and worse each passing day. She constantly spoke about death, her own death, in delirious whispers and gentle, unnerving laughs.

She'd accepted her fate, and embraced it.

It's just that… Percy didn't want to let go. He'd rather fall down with her.

He was terrified, worried, and legitimately losing his mind. He was begging… he didn't really know who he was begging at the moment- God, the doctors, old spirits and entities… anyone who would listen, for them to just… _save her._

He couldn't save her himself, at least not this time. There was absolutely nothing he could possibly do to cure her, to relieve her of anything. He hated all this just as much as she did. And… he was getting pretty tired himself. Well, duh, physically- that much was obvious. But internally…

He hated that constant feeling of…. Looming. Stalking. Like some huge, terrible thing was waiting for him just around the next block. And he was just sitting there. He was making no move to intercept it, nor was he making any move to run away.

What could he _do?_ He was as helpless as Annabeth at this point. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ he could do to save her now. The best he could do was hope that the chemo could delay the… _due date._

He'd only called it _due date_ because he preferred it over _deadline._

Huh. He would've laughed if it wasn't his girlfriend's death he was talking about.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Huh? Oh… you need anything?"

Percy made a move to stand up, but Annabeth shook her head. Ugh… he must've zoned out again.

"I… I need to ask you…" she croaked, her voice unsteady and unsure. Percy felt the familiar surge of rising panic in his gut. He forced it down and took her hand, trying for a reassuring smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting up a little in the tiny, uncomfortable plastic chair.

Her grey eyes were misty and unfocused, so unlike the bright storm they used to be. Her eyes were constantly rimmed red now, accented with the darker bags beneath them. She stared at her lap, not meeting his eyes.

"Would you…" she started, unsure of herself. "When I… when I go… I won't exactly be able to… you know… say goodbye…" she paused, letting out a small cough before she continued. "And I… I want to at least say goodbye… to you…. I don't want to just… leave you. Percy, I…." she sighed, gripping his hand as tight as she could. "I want to get a chance to say goodbye." She admitted, forcing down tears. She kept her eyes on her lap. "I don't want you just… there… without a word, suddenly finding out that I'm gone, in the middle of the night. I want you to know that… that I love you, and that I always will. I just… I-I want to say goodbye… before… before it's too late."

When she looked back up, she almost looked down again. It was Percy's gaze that held her there. He wasn't even trying to hide the tears. A mix of anger and sadness swirled behind the glassy sheen that quickly dissolved into streams.

"Annabeth," he said sternly, his voice barely wavering. "Don't say goodbye when it's not even time to leave yet." Then he looked down, the anger in his eyes quickly dissipating. "Just… just make sure that if you're saying goodbye… make sure that it's actually time to go."

And he let go of her hand, standing abruptly and wiping furiously at his eyes. "I…I'll be back in a minute." He said, and quickly walked out the door.

Annabeth cried silently, knowing he was doing just the same behind the door.

' _ **Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…**_

Blurs.

It was all just… blurs. The sounds were blurry, the sights were blurry… even her sense of touch was blurry. The familiar feel of the blankets were almost nonexistent. Too light, to… detached. Then there was the hand… the familiar hand clutching hers. It's always been there. Even before all…. This.

The feel was light. Too light. An instant later, it was gone, her little hold torn away. There was a scream, followed by a series of angry shouts. But it was all so blurry…

She could sense a bunch of beeps… a bunch of muttering…

" _-losing her!"_ were the only two words she could make out. The voice was unfamiliar, nearly submerged under the other unfamiliar voices surrounding her.

If she concentrated enough, she could hear a distant banging… a distant _thump, thump, thump._ Was that her heartbeat? No, it was uneven. Hollow. Then there was also that shout…. Screaming…

" _Annabeth! Annabeth! Don't leave… save her…. Annabeth!"_

She recognized it. She recognized that voice. Everything was suddenly clear. The dim lights above her, the gloved hands on the tubes and monitors surrounding her. The masked faces above… all of them clear, no blurs. And at the edge of the room, just over the man in white's shoulder, she could see him. Staring at her with wide eyes, tear-stained face set in a look of absolute desperation. She knew him. She knew his voice. He was standing just behind that window.

" _Percy,"_ she gasped, before everything went black.

…

 _Sea green. Silver-ish grey._

 _Blue flowers?_

 _Hah, no. It's her funeral, not mine._

…

 _Roses. She likes roses. And… hyacinths._

 _Lilies? Ew, no. She hates those._

 _Who gives a shit about tradition?! It's_ her _funeral, not yours, you asshole._

…

 _Sorry. I… I didn't mean it, man._

 _Just-_

…

 _Okay fine. Will you come?_

 _Cool._

 _Oh, Chiron's coming too? Great!_

 _I-_

…

 _Well…_

 _Yeah. Yeah, I'll come._

"Well?" Sally asked impatiently from the doorway. Percy stared at her for a moment, gripping the phone in his hand before sliding it into his pocket.

"Yeah. I'm good." He replied and made a move to leave. Sally stood firm though, not letting him pass through.

Percy groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation before fixing his mother with a tired look. "Mom, I already said I would go. I'm fine." He said, rather irritated.

"You need to fix that temper of yours." She said simply, her stern look unwavering.

Percy groaned, this time tossing his hands up for emphasis. "What, now you're gonna chide me again, aren't you? Gonna lecture me on all that _moving on_ bullshit." He scowled at the floor.

Then, quickly as it appeared, his anger dissipated leaving behind an overwhelming feeling of shame. He felt his cheeks flush as he hung his head. "I-I'm sorry, Mom." He mumbled, knowing that she was right.

Sally sighed. She felt like she was all too used to this…

Percy felt cold hands thread through his hair, arms pulling him into an embrace. He let them. He laid his forehead on her shoulder. It was comforting… the way a mother could still hold you and make you feel safe no matter how old you were. Percy was grateful for that.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I know," Sally sighed, pulling away. "But you need to keep it cool, alright sweetie? Even if it's just for today."

Percy nodded dejectedly. "I know…"

"Good. Now wear this." She threw him a suit, charcoal black with a matching blue tie. "The funeral's semi-formal and that hoodie's not going to cut it, Mister. I'll be back in ten minutes and you'd better get you hair done by then." She gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and shut the door, calling out an "I love you!"

Percy blinked. "…what?"

He sighed, eyeing the suit and tossing it onto his bed.

"What's wrong with my hoodie…?" he slipped it off and squinted at it, shivering slightly at the cold air hitting his bare skin. There was nothing wrong with it, as far as he could see. Black was an appropriate color for funerals, mind you.

He sighed, tossing the clothing behind his back. He should… just follow her. Yeah.

At the moment, he was lost. Like, _really_ lost. He knew he needed someone there. He was just glad his mother was up for the job.

Ever since his Wise Girl… left…. He felt emptier than ever. He was a mess and he knew it. That image… that look on her face as her gaze bore through him, clarity filtering through her eyes as she gasped his name before…before she died.

Percy shook his head, glancing up from the floor whilst trying to find something, anything to look at to distract himself. His gaze landed on his arms and…

Nope. Big mistake.

He tried to pry his eyes away from the cuts that littered his arms, from just above his elbows to his wrists. Some were faint brown lines, others a sickening reddish-pink. Some were just red-purple bruises, caused by those blunt bread-knives that failed to cut deep enough.

He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Every time, his mind was racing for an excuse to hide these. When his mom's concealer was just too risky to use, being in her room and all, he felt that sickening urge to just _stop._ He glared at them, willing them to fade away.

But then those instances came that the frustration, the pain, the _insanity,_ was just… too much. _Screw it all. Let me bleed_.

He groaned in frustration, plopping back down on his bed. He stared numbly at his arms. "I hate myself…" he mumbled.

What would Annabeth say?

He found himself constantly thinking this for the past two weeks. After he cut, while he tossed away his undisturbed lunch, while breaking the window with his bowl of soup, while screaming at the toilet….

Wow. Yeah, he definitely needed stress management or something. Reflecting on the past week wasn't exactly… enjoyable. He cringed at nearly every thought as he pulled on the black slacks. He really, _really_ should do something about his life.

Well… his life… didn't really have much of a point now. It had no direction, no goal. He was like a compass once, pointing north. Annabeth was his north. But then the north disappeared, and everything started spiraling out of control.

What should he _do?_ Everything was out of perspective and he was just…

…so lost.

He remembered something Annabeth had told him once. If… if you were lost somewhere, with just a map, a compass is a good tool. But then, if you didn't have a compass, you could use the sun. Know where east and west are. But if it was night, you could use the constellations. But if you were in a case that it was a really cloudy night and you had no idea where to go or what to do, your best bet was to take shelter and wait it out. Wait for the sun. Just….wait.

Maybe… maybe he should wait this out. Wait for daylight. There were no stars at the moment… no moon either… so maybe he should just wait. Deal with it, until he found his way again. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime and just… wait.

Yeah. He should just wait, sit tight.

Huh. Even after she's gone, she's still his "to-go" place for help. He smiled to himself, knowing she was still there, just waiting, same as him.

* * *

 **Well... that hurt. A lot.**

 **...ouch**

 **~DaughterofApollo**


End file.
